Happy Birthday, Isn't it!
by SchokoFee
Summary: Ziva expierences her first real Birthday party, with a little help of Abby. TIVA Story ;) my first one and english is only my third language, so please do not be too harsh!


**Hey everyone this is my first fic ever. So please do not be too harsh. Also english is only my third language, so there are most likely a few mistakes in there. :) **  
**In this fic Ziva turns 30 (Cote actually turned 33).**

**Happy Birthday? Isn't it?**

Here she was completely surprised and actually surprised that she was surprised, because a Ziva David cannot be surprised. She knows everything. Well not this time.

Three weeks earlier-

"Zivaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Abby's voice outside the elevator could be heard from inside the elevator and as soon as Ziva stepped out of the elevator, she was engaged in one of Abby's bone-crushing hugs. She had to smile. Abby became one of her best friends here and every time she needed cheering up Abby was right there.

"Abby! What brings you in such a happy mood on an early Monday morning? Did you have a date last night that I did not knew of?", Ziva teased playfully.

She and Abby had a talk a few weeks ago, well more a drunken-heart-and-secret-spilling-night, where Abby admitted that she had feeling for McGee.

"Well, yeah I have to tell you something, ehm concerning THAT matter, but that's not why I am sooooo happy!"

"Then what is it?"

"Guess what, we will have a cause a celebration! Its your 30's birthday in three weeks, Ziiiiiivaaaa!"  
Abby couldn't hide her excitement anymore. She jumped up and down, which made her pigtails swing as even they were excited.

"Oh..really? Well you know Abby, I never really celebrated my birthday and I would like to keep it that way."

Abby looked shocked. "What do you mean? You never, like never, like really really never celebrated you birthday before?"

"No. My father always was away working and when my mother died he did not allow me to have any friends over. Sorry Abby. It is just the way I am used to."

"BUT that doesn't mean that that is the way it HAS to be, right Ziva?"  
Abby's face turned into a smirk and another facial expression was visbile that Ziva wasn't so sure of how to interpret.

"Ehm.. I guess no?"

Suddenly Abby was again in all jumping mode and hugged her.

"Perfect Ziva. Perfect! I will make sure that you gonna get the best birthday ever! And it will make up for all the missed birthday parties in your me!"  
Ziva did not know what to say to that. She really didn't want anyone to have much work because of her, especially for a birthday which could easily be celebrated next year and never.

"No Abby, this is really nice, but…" She couldn't even finish the sentences.

"No Ziva! You listen to me!". Abby used her lecture voice, the same she used in her lab after she was she was rescued from Somalia.  
"I hope for you that you weren't about to say something that concerns that you don't want anyone to have work cause of you or that you didn't deserve it, because if that was the case you should be happy I interrupted you. Otherwise I would have killed you."

Ziva opened her mouth to argue, but she was again overrun by Abby.  
"Don't even think about argueing! I will plan you the best birthday party ever! Okay? Good. Thank you. I have some planning to do!"

With that Abby left the hallway of the elevator and returned to her lap.

Ziva turned around trying to think about what just happened when Tony exited the elevator with four coffees in his hand, handing one over to Ziva. They both made their way to their desks.

"Morning my Ninja! A coffee for you! Seen a ghost?"

"Why a ghost? Did you see one? They do not really exist, you know?", Ziva answered half teasing half curious why he was talking about a ghost.

"Haha, funny Ziva. It's a figure of speech. I wanted to know why you looked so shocked and hard thinking."

Ziva took a long sip of her coffee before answering.

"Abby convinced or more told me to let her plan a birthday party for me in three weeks."

"Tzzzzhh". Tony grimaced. "Wow then you better prepare yourself for a party à la Abby, Ziivahh!"

"Do you really think that it will be that bad?", now Ziva was really not sure about it anymore.

"Yeah, really bad!"

"And it gets worse, DiNozzo! Dead petty officer in Downtown!" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen. "Grab you gear"

It was the Friday after her Birthday. She had had a nice day on Monday with every one of the team and a cake. But honestly she had totally forgotten about Abby's party plans.

Just as she wanted to start cooking she heard a knock on her door. She put the vegetable on the kitchen counter and opened the door. Who she found there surprised her.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

Tony offered her his best Dinozzo grin and entered her apartment with a bag in his hands.  
"Surprise sweetcheeks I'm here to make sure you make it to our destination!"

Ziva frowned, which was for Tony one of the cuties things in the world.

"And do you care to tell me what that destination is and why we are going there?"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. You didn't really forget about our dear-party-planner-friend-Abby, did you?"

And suddenly Ziva remembered.

"Oh, I guess I did."

"Well good thing I am here. So I have a pretty little outfit Abby gave me with me for you and I would suggest you go and get changed, while I watch the last minutes of my football game." With that he pushed the bag with her outfit in her hands and shoved her in the direction of her bedroom. Ziva was speechless and just stared at him while making her way to the bedroom.  
"And hush hush, we don't want to be late and risk a mad Abby, do we?"

The outfit was nice and tasteful Ziva had to admit that. It was a beige gold strapless dress, which ended just above her knees and had a few little golden sequins

at the top. White stilettos completed the outfit. She went into her bathroom and straightened her hair a little so that there were a few softly falling curls and she applied some light make-up.

When she exited her bathroom and went into the living room where Tony was full into his game. But as soon as she saw her, he couldn't took her eyes of her. She looked amazing.

"Wow. Ziva. I don't know what to say. You look spectacular." She felt his eyes wander around her body and she really had to admit that she did not mind that at all. She kind of liked it.

"Thank you Tony! So? What now". Ziva was still curious about what was going to happen.

Tony got up form the couch and made his way towards her.

"Well, we are going to our secret destination. But, I know that you won't like it but I have to blindfold you sweetcheeks!" With that he pulled a white fabric out of his suit pocket.

"What? Why? I'm going to see my party anyway, will I not?"

"Yes, but its Abby's rule. Now play nice and turn around."

Ziva gave im one last angry look and then turned around. She felt Tony move and then the fabric over her eyes.

"This is not too tight isn't it?"

"No, no its good."

"Good. Let's go, I promise I won't let you fall!"

"You better Tony, or otherwise I will kill you with this white little piece of fabric!" Tony suppressed a laugh, grabbed the bag, their jackets, and put one arm around Ziva and let her out of her building.

During the ride Ziva was restless. She kept asking of where they were going and what Abby had planned. Tony was smirking, in a way he could not really explain he found it the cutest thing seeing Ziva so excited and a little scared in a positive sense of matter.

When they arrived at their destination, Tony send a quick text to Abby telling her that they were there and walked around the car to opened Ziva's door.

"So my ninja, here we are. One step at the time, try not to punch anyone, just relax and trust me." Tony said to her, while taking her hand and helping her out of his mustang.

Ziva let herself to be guided, knowing that Tony would take care of her.

They walked through a heavy door, which Ziva noticed by the sound it made while opening and then walked down a few stairs. She could here people whispering and moving till she was finally led onto something, which felt like a podium.

Suddenly it wasn't Tony anymore who was holding her hand but Abby, she could smell her perfume and feel her bracelet.

"So Ziva, I guess till now you know that this is all about our talk a few weeks ago in the hallway. About how you never really celebrated your birthday as a child and so on. And you might remember that I was a little shocked by that. Well it seems that I'm not the only one, which is why you are here right now. Ziva David! Are you ready for your surprise?"

Abby clearly was very excited.

"Ehm, I guess?", Ziva replied unsure. She still was wondering what would happen.

"I said. ZIVDA DAVID? ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR SURPRISE?" Abby almost screamed at her.

Out of shock Ziva couldn't suppress a "YES!", which was almost as loud as Abby's scream.

"Alriiiiiiiiightyyyy…..!" Abby moved behind her and untied the blindfold but held it still in place.  
"Get ready. At one, two…and three!"

With that she let the blindfold fall and Ziva opened her eyes. Noises of clapping and "wohoing" filled the room.

What she saw in front of her was nothing she could have ever imagined.

There were all the people she cared about. Next to the NCIS team/ family, there was also Dana, her friend, with whom she had planned the Pilates weekend, as well as other friends of her. Additionally everyone had a party hat on his or her head. Even Gibbs, who stood at the bar further down the room along with Vance and Ducky.

The room was decorated in all colors possible and with balloons all over the place, as well as paper streamers and garlands.  
In the middle of the room was a very big big cake, which was totally pink and had little stars and horses on it. Abby really wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to give Ziva the party she never had. The ultimate children's birthday party.

When the noises disappeared, Ziva slowly was able to form words in her mouth again and she couldn't hide her grin anymore.

"Wow. Really, Abby. Wow. I do not know what to say. This is so sweet of you. Of all of you. Thank you for coming. Thank you so much for this. Ehm, I hope you will all have a great evening!"

Abby walked next and relied "Everything for you Ziva, everything."  
She turned her attention towards the crowed and screamed, "Let the party begin everyone!"

Everyone clapped and made their ways to the bar or the buffet. Abby looked at Ziva and embraced her in a bone crushing Abby-hug.

"Enjoy it Ziva, this is your evening!" She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and helped her down the podium.

Ziva still couldn't believe what she saw. She made her way to the cake and was suddenly embraced by Tony.

"Once again, Happy Birthday Ninja!" He offered her his biggest and prettiest grin and put a small envelop in her hand.

Ziva looked at it and looked at him unsure. "Open it!" He said while cutting two slices of cake for them.

Ziva took the envelope and read the note in it. Immediately she had to smile, a very big smile. Tony looked at her with big eyes and Ziva gave him a nod and a "Yes!" in which her excitement was clearly hearable.

Tony's grin was now matching Ziva's as he handed her the plate and winked at her.

Ziva took the fork, put one piece of the cake on it and put it in her mouth. This cake was good. She took one last look at Tony's note.

_Happy Birthday Ninja,_

_Would you do me the honor of attending a date with me?_

She was happy. And this year this was really a "Happy Birthday!"


End file.
